Into the Storm
by Siverbird-FF
Summary: Its the first big storm of the season, and Pearl is remembering distant memorys that she thought she had forgotten. Now it feels like the past is coming back to bite. For Steven, its nothing that the Crystal Gems can't handle, or is it something that cant be stopped? Promises will be broken, lives will be crushed and gemshards will be scattered. T for language, death, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

_16,000 years ago_

The shackless cells were slowly being covered by dust as a gem warrior walks past them in a hurry. No one was there in the cell, but the gem was surely afraid of creature that the cell used to hold. No none has ever seen that beast before, and if they have? Well lets say your pretty damn lucky your living without any loss limb.

Terror, Fear, and then Death is what feeds this killer.

Gems that fought this beast never thought of surviving. They got crushed without even trying. Their shards left in the open to be found by their leaders in the morning.

It wasn't until a exposition to this gem temple that held this beast, that Yellow Diamond knew that this beast had to be tamed and eventually shattered if its a gem. That's why she sent out Pearl, General Rose, and Howlite to check if the soldiers that went out to seek supplies from a supply ship that sent the last known location of this beast.

No one heard from the team yet, but deep down Rose has a sickening feeling that the team had vanished. The feeling came back again as soon as they arrived up from the fifteen mile hike up the stairs and at the gigantic bronze doors of the temple.

Rose heard Howlite talk about the intended soldiers hopefully being still alive, the first gem being Moonstone, Pearls half sister and friend. They begged Moonstone not to sign up for this mission, and yet she did anyways. Pearl would be devastated if anything happens to her. In fact, she would ask Yellow Diamond to end her life, even if she is already defective.

The gems entered the temple with weapons drawn. Howlite with a saw, Pearl with her staff, and Rose with her shield and sword. With full control over her sword, Rose felt her shield disappearing without her doing. She lets go before it turns into shattered metal. Her heart was pounding harder than anything now, (she has a heart in this story. Don't bother telling me that. Okay.)

"Rose!" Pearl hissed in the darkness. "Why you dropped your shield?"

"Something or someone is making me loose control over my shield and there's no way I can get it back. But at least I can still summon my bubble." Rose whispered directly at Pearl. She felt an odd feeling that she wasn't Summoning her bubble. "Its making me stop receiving my powers. I don't like this, but we have to move on. Let's go."

"B-but..." Pearl was going to say but decided not to.

As the gems hurried through the halls which were now lit by candles unexpectedly, they came up to a dead end between two doors with locks on them. Howlite tried to cut through the silver chains. The gem did not notice that the sound was making loud noises.

"Its not sharp enough to cut through, Howlite. We have to find another-" Pearl started but stopped.

"What? Why are you staring at me like you are seeing a ghost." Howlite asks frowning a bit and looking over her shoulder. She then looked back at Pearl. "Dragon. It just has to be a dragon. RUN!" she screams and takes off in the direction of the dragon, nearly missing the giant paw that threatened to crush her.

Rose and Pearl ran after her with their weapons drawn and in a defense position. They heard Howlite's yelp and ran faster to see the dragon pinning her with its mighty claws. There's two dragons now or is that the same one? Rose and Pearl decided to not think of that, and ran to save their friend. Howlite tried to move but then the dragon somehow spun her around to see her gem on her nose.

"HEY!" Rose shouted and threw her sword at the monster as it raised its paws to crush Howlite's gem. The sword impaled it but didn't stop the dragon from crushing her gem. The painful crunch and the scream of agony from Howlite gave both Rose and Pearl fear that they could be next.

"NO! NONONO! HOWLITE! YOU DAMN MONSTER!" Pearl screamed and ran to the fallen gems aid as she too was in need of aid when the dragons wings slapped her away. She fell a couple feet away from Rose and poofs as she lands on her side. Her staff slipping from her hands.

Rose, with tears in her eyes, picks up the Pearl gem and ran away from the chaos while the dragons roars behind her. She runs out of the temple and nearly falls down the stairs. She then spots the ship, taking her back to Homeworld. She runs into the ship, made sure Pearl was safely in a seat when she regenerates, and finally went into the sink to puke.

Yellow Diamond needs to hear this.

 **Hey guys! This is my first story so its kinda sucks at the incharacter thing. So hope you like it, and enjoy the rest of the story. This is just the intro so... GET READY! More stuff will come soon. So other than that, please review and tell me if this ones worth it or not with constructive criticism please. Not, "I hate this! Let it die!" Seriously that makes a person who worked so hard on this, feel like no one cares about their work. Well, someone else will come along and say, "THIS IS JUST SO CUTE! OH MY GOSH! KEEP WRITING!" That one comment can go along way.**

 **It did for a friend of mine on here before I even started writing this story. Thanks for taking the time to read this if you did! Your awesome!**

 **More story's will be coming soon. So please review with any questions or ideas for another chapter or stuff like that! :)This is my first story. Hopefully it's worth to write more here!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pearl's Past

**Hey guys, its me Tiger! Updates will come on Saturdays and Fridays, depending on homework or other events. I will hopefully make the next chapter a little longer. So, yeah! Eat lots of cookies because this chapter has Pearl's past!**

 **I do not own Steven Universe, just my OC's and the cookies.**

Pearl walks alone on the beach while in the distance, Steven and Amethyst good off in the water. Garnet stood nearby the sandy shores watching over the two younger gems, while looking at the future of those two: Jasper and Lapis Lazuli. They were both stuck at the bottom of the ocean but at least Lapis agreed with Steven by communicating with him every month or maybe week. If she has the strength that is.

Pearl sighs a little and sits down on a small rock. After a few minutes she begins to look up at the sky. A seagull flew past and screeched, but Pearl did not mind. She loves the sounds that animals on Earth make. After all, they didn't have them on Homeworld. She shakes her head, forgetting her life there and the abuse she had received during training.

 **(19, 000 years ago, 10 days after Pearl was made)**

Each one was tall, each one was silent, and each one was loyal and dedicated to Homeworld. That is, until Yellow Diamond found a glitch in the system and went to see where the Pearls were kept. She knew that they weren't ready to fight but she knew one who would if threatened. Pearls were made short, but they would eventually grow when they regenerate in training. Pearl-10002 was cleaning out a Peridot's gem and just sat it down at the regeneration chamber when someone grabs her arm and yanks her to the ground.

"Get up! Your needed in the Queens room." The gruff voice of a Amethyst said and waited for the Pearl to stand. She did not but stayed there for a minute or two.

"Amethyst, how can you take your best servant to their death? How could you be so cruel?" Pearl asks, her voice cracking up, "did Yellow Diamond find me defective?"

The bigger gem shuffled her feet nervously and laughed it off, but her voice cracked a little also. "Yes. Your going to be crushed. Pink Diamond tried to call the execution off, but Yellow Diamond didn't listen to her twin. So, good bye then." Amethyst said and poofs Pearl by punching her back as hard as possible. She sent Pearl to Yellow Diamond then.

"PEARL!" A voice screams her name as Pearl wakes up from her unexpected nap. She finds herself on the couch with a blanket on top of her. Her friends were right beside her, Garnet shooting Amethyst a glare for waking Pearl up.

"W-what!" She says panicking, looking around and behind her for signs of beings. She received concern stares when she finally settles down and lays back on the pillow.

"Chill out, P." Amethyst laughs and kneels down next to her. "What got you all in the panic zone? Had a nightmare with Yellow Diamond again?" She asks in a serious tone.

Pearl thought for a moment and nods slowly as Amethyst gets up cursing a little. Garnet fixes her glasses and moves slightly closer to her.

"We'll take her out when its time. Just rest and relax for a bit. Steven is coming back with food for him, Connie, and Greg to eat. Its snowing harder than it was a hour ago." The big gem said and covered Pearl up with more blankets.

"SNOW!" She yells.

Garnet nods and makes Pearl fall asleep by touching the nerves on her gem.


End file.
